


What You Did to Me

by pikajo14



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Sesshomaru wonders why he let Rin into his life. Angst Fluff





	What You Did to Me

I sit in the grass, pondering to myself. How did this happen to me?

I'm the son of one of the strongest demons to ever exist. Heck, I plan to outdo my old man, but I wasn't planning on this. I wasn't planning on you.

You were never supposed to come into the picture. I still curse myself for allowing myself such weakness.

A human child? What kind of man am I? What kind of demon am I? Wasn't it just yesterday that I was taking out your kind in the blink of an eye? But now you're here, sleeping away, without a care in the world.

I feel myself glare down at you. I have lost my touch. Normal humans would be scared of me, like they should be, but you…you just don't make any sense whatsoever.

You stir slightly; it must be a bad dream. My hand reaches forward, but I stop myself. What was I even planning to do? Comfort you? Why?

All you have done is cause me a massive headache, so why do I bother? You'll run off and I'll have to come and save you like I always do.

I stop myself again. Why do I always save you? You're just a human. And just like the other humans, you should be like dirt and filth under my feet, but you're not. For some reason I feel compelled to protect you. Why?

Sure, you look innocent, but I have slaughtered many a being that looked far more innocent than you.

You're a child, which means nothing to me as well.

So what is it? Why do I put my own life on the line for you?

You stir again in your sleep, your dreams are unpleasant. I should feel glad, but I cannot conjure up the feelings to do so.

Your eyes snap open and you look at me fearfully. For some strange reason, all I feel is dread while you stare at me with that expression. Soon your face softens. I know I wasn't the one you were dreaming about. It wasn't me causing your nightmares.

"They came again." Those words come from you and I know who you are talking about instantly.

I say nothing back. What could I possibly say to comfort you? Why do I want to comfort you?

You just give me a strange smile and for some reason, I move over. You take the opportunity to come up and cuddle against my fur. In seconds, you're asleep again.

I sigh to myself, wondering again why I let you do this to me.


End file.
